


Calling Home

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcoholism, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Polyamorous Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: It's been a little over a month since Gibbs retired to Mexico, and his team is dealing in their own ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The italics in each section are to be read as a continuous thought.

**A/N: It’s been just over a month since Gibbs retired and went to Mexico, and it’s clear that his former team is struggling. As Jen keeps the agency running, Gibbs’ former team is spiraling. Tony is withdrawn, McGee is developing a nasty anger problem, and neither Ziva nor Kate talk to the other during work hours. Maybe it was Abby she should’ve noticed first. Barely any music, double her Caf-Pow intake, Gibbs’ face as her screensaver. Either they would break first or she would, but one way or the other, she’d get to the bottom of this.**

**Pairings: Tony/Abby, Ziva/Kate, Jenny/Abby, Gibbs/Jenny/Abby**

_She missed him so much_. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer with a groan, and she willingly accepted his mouth, pushing him against the bed. 

 _She wanted him home_.

They disposed of their clothes quickly, and he sunk inside her. A moan slipped out of her throat, and she grabbed onto his shoulders as they fucked. She focused on her release, rocking in time with his thrusts.

 _He'd given her his number in case of emergencies_.

Their mouths met sloppily. God, she was so close.

 _Did this count_?

"Cum for me, Abbs," Tony growled in her ear.

 _Gibbs_...

"Tony!!"

Later, as Tony was getting a shower, she slipped out of the hotel room and headed home.

* * *

 

 _It should be a crime to miss someone so much_. 

Kate pulled her closer, and she willingly fell into her arms, letting the shorter brunette stroke her back. She tried to control her breathing, inhaling in her lover's scent. It had started not long after he'd left.

 _He brought something that no one could replace_. 

One kiss turned into two, and that into making out, and not long after they'd made their way to bed. It'd been going on for over a month, but they couldn't stop.

 _If he came back, they'd stop_.

"We can't keep doing this," she muttered.

"I know," Kate answered.

 _That was a lie_.

* * *

 

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this_.

He tossed back another shot, feeling it burn on the way down. He sat in his living room, the bottle of bourbon in one hand, the shot glass in the other. It was late, and his blurry eyes told him it was close to 3 am. At least they weren't on call this weekend.

 _He'd kept everyone together, and now it felt like everything was falling apart_.

He took another shot, wishing things were different. God, he shouldn't have left them...

 _They needed him, damn it_.

The shattering of glass gives him pause. When had he thrown the shot glass? He ignores the broken glass, bringing the bottle to his lips. Maybe he'd wake up with enough regret to put it down tomorrow night.

 _Fat chance of that happening_.

* * *

 

 _Abby has my number if you need anything_.

Jennifer Shepard sighed softly, leaning back in her chair as she closed her eyes. Long nights in the office weren't doing anything for her exhaustion, but her job as Director was never done.

 _She won't use it, so make sure Tony doesn't do something stupid_.

She frowned thoughtfully. 

 _Ziva needs to know she's not alone_. _She has a family who loves her_.

"Your family needs you here, Jethro..."

 _Make sure Kate keeps the boys in line_. _Tony may lead the team but Kate can still head slap him_.

She'd considered getting his number just to call him, ask how he was. Beg him to come back. But damn it, she was too strong-willed for that. She had to let him go. He'd come back when he was ready.

 _Don't let Tim get himself down_. _He's a good agent_.

He had a few more months left before she'd officially have to file his retirement. 

 _Semper Fi_ , _Jen_.

She wiped at the tear that rolled down her cheek, a whimsical smile slipping onto her face.

"You're a bastard, Gibbs."

**A/N: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jen's POV.

**Calling Home Chap 2**

**A/N: This chapter is written in Jen’s POV**

**Tony**

Cynthia let him into her office, and she smiled her thanks, beckoning the man to sit.

“I think I’ll stand, thanks.”

She held back a smile. He’d clearly tried to adopt Gibbs’ standing policy.

“Have you completed the reports for your last case? I need them when I brief the SecNav today.”

“Oh, uh, thought we already turned them in.”

“McGee, Ziva and Kate did. You’d mentioned you were going to stay Friday and complete them.”

“Something came up.”

She frowned, “You’re lead agent now, DiNozzo. I can’t have you slacking off.”

He almost looked like he was going to say something, offer an explanation, but he backed off instead, “I’ll have it on Cynthia’s desk within the hour.”

“Alright,” she replied, “thanks for your time, Tony.”

“Not a problem, Director Shepard.”

She sighed softly as she picked up the folder she’d had Hector bring shortly before Tony had arrived.

“One last thing, Tony.”

She hadn’t wanted to have her lead agent trailed, but she didn’t have any other options. She knew he wouldn’t tell her without incentive. It was a betrayal of his trust, but she had an agency to run. She couldn’t have a team on rotation that was acting out because of one man’s leaving.

“Ma’am?”

The first set of photos she pulled out were taken of shots of Tony with an array of different women. Different restaurants, different nights. Nothing indecent, just far too many for anything steady. And it was really the last four that gave her pause.

“You need to explain these.”

She flipped the photos around. Tony and Abby, outside of a hotel. Making out against the wall. Abby leaving a few hours later, taking a cab. Tony leaving the following morning.

Rule 12 doesn’t apply to them, they both know, but Tony still pales slightly as he looked over the photos.

“We’re just having some fun. Just sex.”

 _Make sure Tony doesn’t do anything stupid_.

This _definitely_ counted as stupid.

“You can’t allow your fun to jeopardize your work.”

He looked away, “No need to have me followed, Director.”

“You can’t be fooling around like this, not with Abby,” she replied, “She’ll get hurt.”

“I’m sure you’ll be there to pick up the pieces,” he shot back, “because Gibbs sure as hell won’t be.”

He left before she could say anything else, the door slamming closed behind him.

* * *

 

**Kate**

While she and Ziva knew each other before Ziva had started to work at NCIS, Agent Todd was easier to approach than the Mossad officer. The former Secret Service agent knew when and when not to bend the rules; she followed protocol, obeyed the orders given to her. And it was no wonder she’d fallen for Ziva, and vice versa.

“Agent Todd,” she caught Kate as the woman was packing up for the night.

“Director Shepard,” the brunette turned to give her full attention, “What can I do for you, Ma’am?”

“Could we talk in my office for a moment? I need some advice.”

Kate agreed, following her up to her office. God, this was a horrible idea. But how could she and Ziva not see that they were perfect for the other?

“What kind of advice are you looking for?” Kate questioned as she sat in the guest chair.

She brushed her hair out of her face, taking a seat at her desk. _Damn Gibbs and his rules_.

“There’s an employee that I’ve recently developed feelings for,” she started, trying to figure out how to phrase it, “we’ve been seeing each other secretly, and I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you and Abby would make a cute couple,” She blinked. _Abby_? “but, Director Shepard, I have to ask: why do you think I can help you with this?”

“Agent Todd,” she started and then corrected herself, “Kate, I’ve seen the way you and Ziva look at each other. I feel like you understand what I’m going through. I think she does too.”

Kate blushed slightly, “No, there’s nothing go on between Ziva and I, nothing romantic. It’s just sex.”

“Then why don’t you two talk during work?”

“And besides,” the brunette continued as if she’d never said anything, “Even if there was, there’s still Rule 12.”

“Wouldn’t Rule 12 apply in my case?”

Kate stood, still blushing, “No. You’re her boss. I hope I helped.”

She sighed as Kate left her office. So much for that. But it made her wonder: if Tony, Kate and Ziva were filling the void Gibbs left with meaningless sex, or in Kate and Ziva's case pretending it was meaningless sex, then what exactly were McGee and Abby doing to numb their pain?

* * *

 

**McGee**

She was the first to admit that she drank alone in her study at home. She found a glass of bourbon after working nearly 16-hour days to be a relaxing.

She'd never actually been to any of her employee's houses, besides Gibbs'. A quick look in his file, and she was having Hector drop her off, promising to call if she needed a ride home. As she approached McGee's apartment door, she heard muffled yelling. As she got closer, she heard glass shattering.

She pulled out her gun, calling through the door, "Agent McGee? Everything alright in there?"

The sound of the door handle being turned had her stepping back.

"Just get out!" she heard McGee yell, his voice slurred, and then a body collided with her roughly, making her stumble backwards to keep them both up right. She'd recognize the unique-smelling perfume anywhere.

 _Abby_.

She holstered her weapon, keeping the scientist steady with one hand as the younger woman sniffled slightly, her make-up smeared from crying, "Stay here, Abbs."

"Director…"

"I'll be a couple minutes."

She left her Forensic tech in the hallway, stepping over shattered glass into the apartment. Tim was standing in the middle of his apartment, a bottle of bourbon in his hand. Cans of beer littered the floor, some looking like they'd been there for weeks. And they probably had.

"Agent McGee."

He turned towards her, eyes bloodshot, his face twisted into a snarl, "Oh what now? First Abby, now you?"

"Put the bottle down, Tim."

"I was fine when he left, you know?" Tim replied, ignoring her request, "I was fine. Gibbs left and Tony was in charge. I could handle that. But it's so hard, Director," the bottle slipped from his hand, landing on the counter, but luckily it didn't break. Tears started to form in his eyes, "I just feel so empty. What if he doesn't come back? We need him back."

"Come on, Tim," she nudged him gently, "it's time to sleep off the alcohol."

"He'll be back, right?"

She patted his back as she escorted him to his room, "He'll be back."

She slipped out into the hallway after Tim had fallen asleep, locking his door behind her. She was disappointed to see that Abby had fled, but at the same time, relieved.

Her phone chimed with an incoming text.

 _(11:32) Come over_ – Abby S.

She sighed softly and called Hector, an apology already on her lips.

* * *

 

**Abby**

Abby answered her door not long after she knocked, her face free of make-up and her hair down.

"Tony called," Abby said softly, moving aside to let her in, "said that it'd be easier to go back to having sex with someone he didn't know."

"Abby…"

"I knew what he was doing, you know?" Abby rambled, "I knew he was just doing it because Gibbs left, and I was trying to help. I thought that if he'd just sleep with me instead of random women that it would be alright."

"But it wasn't, was it?"

Abby laughed depreciatively, sinking onto her couch, "I love Tony, Jenny. I do. But not that way. I just didn't want to see him hurting anymore."

"And tonight at McGee's?"

Abby sighed, "He's been drinking too much. I thought that I could convince him to stop."

"But he got angry."

"Yeah. Tony and McGee are just hurting themselves. And Kate and Ziva are just..."

"Hurting each other," she supplied.

"Yeah."

"You'd make a good investigator, Abby," She sat beside the Goth, "You want to know what I noticed about you?"

"Sure," still, the younger woman kept her gaze averted.

"You aren't playing your music."

"What?"  Abby turned to look at her then.

"You haven't been playing your music at work. Or here either."

"Just haven't been in the mood."

"Too many Caf-Pows too." She'd ventured into Abby's lab before she'd leave for home, taking in the numerous Caf-Pow in the trashcan, Gibbs' face on the screensaver while the younger woman slept on the floor or her futon. She hadn't realized it at first, thinking it was only the screensaver that was helping Abby to cope, but Jethro always brought her Caf-Pow, always commented on how her music was a tad too loud

Abby had the decency to blush, "I didn't think anyone noticed."

She was sure Jethro's former team noticed but were hurting too much themselves to say anything. She brushed a strand of hair out of Abby's face, turning to look at her, "I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"I told Tony that he couldn't let his fun jeopardize his work. I couldn't let you get hurt, Abby. Tony is a good man, but right now, he's hurting, and he was just using you as an anti-depressant."

"It's alright," Abby replied, offering a sad smile, "I feel like I was using him as an anti-depressant too."

"Because you're in love with Jethro."

"Yeah," Abby answered before she leaned forward and brushed their lips together softly, "but I'm in love with you too, Madame Director." She sat still for a moment, trying to process.

 _I'm sure you'll be there to pick up the pieces_.

 _I think you and Abby would make a cute couple_.

Maybe Tony and Kate weren't that far off base as she'd thought. Abby frowned, "Did I read the signs wrong?"

She smiled softly, catching a hint of gunpowder perfume as she leaned in, "No."

Abby's low moan as they kissed had her pulling her closer, and she knew that their night was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is mostly in Tony's POV, with a small piece in McGee’s at the end

**Chapter 3**

Abby was like an addiction. Sure, he could sleep with any woman who’d wanted him, and he had, but in the two months since he’d ended it, he’d missed the bubbly Goth. Of course, they still saw each other at work, but seeing each other at work and seeing her under him in the throes of passion were two different things. There were nights, long after the women have left, that he’d wished it was Abby he’d fucked.

He was angry at himself for letting her go, sure, but he was also angry at Jen for blackmailing him into it. They were having _fun_. They weren’t hurting anyone. But the redhead had prodded him to end it with Abby. So, he had. He tried to ignore the thoughts of her legs around his waist, her lips on his while he made her yell his name.

He waited a few more weeks after the two-month mark before getting the courage to ask her to dinner. They’d been best friends before Gibbs had left, and he wanted that again. Even if they didn’t have sex, he wanted that friendship back. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he made his way to Abby’s lab to offer an invitation to dinner, but Abby lip locked with Jen wasn’t in his top five scenarios.

He stood in the doorway and realized it was for the best. When Gibbs came back – _if_ he came back – he’d rather Jen get the heat than him. What was it he’d said? _I’m sure you’ll be there to pick up the pieces because Gibbs sure as hell won’t be_. At least he wasn’t wrong.

He cleared his throat, and they sprung apart.

“Tony!” Abby had the decency to blush, “what – um – did you need something?”

_You_ he wanted to say, but he held his tongue, “I wanted to know if you’d be interested in dinner, but it looks like you already have plans.” The words came out harsher than he intended, and Abby looked away.

“I guess I deserved that,” she muttered.

“No,” he replied, “No, that was out of line.” He took a deep breath, “I’m happy for you, Abbs.”

He glanced at Jen, nodded politely and then excused himself. Maybe McGee would want dinner.

* * *

 

He knocked loudly on McGee’s door, waiting for him to open it. It was still early, just after 8 pm, so he had to be home. He didn’t hear any music inside, so maybe the Probie was in the shower. Usually he’d be doing writing sprints or whatever he called them.

He knocked again, “Probie! Open up!”

He heard movement inside, shuffling, and then the door opened.

“What do you want, Tony?” McGee was dressed in boxers and an MIT shirt.

“That’s no way to talk to your boss, Probilicious. What are you up to?”

“Was going to do some writing,” McGee narrowed his eyes, “Why? We have a case?”

“No, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Food, with me, yes.”

McGee cocked his head to the side, “Like a date?”

“No, not like a date!” he said loudly before lowering his voice, “I figured we could order in, have a couple beers.”

“Sure, that’s fine. Let me clean up really quick.”

As McGee left him in the hall, he thought of different ways of how to broach the subject of Abby. She and McGee had dated, and he seemed to be over her. Maybe he’d get some tips?

* * *

 

“Abby and Director Shepard?” At Tony’s nod, he frowned, “But I always thought Abby had a thing for Gibbs?”

“For Gibbs? I don’t think so, but I didn’t think Abby and Jenny got along.”  He frowned, reclining on the couch, “How’d you do it, Tim? All I want is Abby, and it’s driving me crazy. How’d you get over her?”

How could he begin to explain that there was no getting over Abby? Not completely anyway. She was amazing, breathtaking, and he took every hug to heart. She was the heart and soul of NCIS, without a doubt. Tony was looking at him, pleading for an answer.

“Time,” he eventually said, “It takes time, Tony.”

He wished he could tell Tony that he wasn’t over her, that his time was still ongoing, but the relieved smile was worth the omission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I’ve added the epilogue into it because it was too short to stand by itself. POVs are at the beginning of each section.

**Abby**

It's early when she feels the blankets shift slightly and moans softly, snuggling into Jen as she struggles to get warm. Even in sleep, Jen wraps her arms around her, and she relaxes into her. The body that presses up behind her, a hand coming to rest on her hip, makes her stiffen, opening her eyes.

“Just me,” his voice is low, and she feels her heart rate spike slightly. She wants to say something, anything, but the words won't come out, “It's okay,” he reassures her, “I'm here. Go back to sleep.”

She awakes sometime later to find herself alone in the bed. She shivers as she slips out of the bed and moves to the shower. She takes her time drying off and dressing before she heads into the kitchen, not daring to hope. Last night had to have been a dream, right?

They're sitting across from each other, both sipping coffee and reading, Jen already showered and dressed while Gibbs looked like he didn't want to start the day, dressed in an NIS shirt and boxers. He was here. She smiles softly, watching them from the doorway. Gibbs' beard makes him look a little older, but she doesn't mind it. It makes him look even hotter. 

“So,” he begins, not looking up from the paper, “you and DiNozzo?”

She immediately frowns, shoots a look at Jen, who ignores it, continuing to read her own paper. 

“A couple months ago,” she replies, “He was hurting and I was just trying to help.”

“You try to help McGee and Kate and Ziva the same way?” The jealousy in his voice makes Jen smirk, looking up at her.

“No,” she starts, “Look, Gibbs…”

“Good,” he cuts her off. He stands and moves to her.

“Gibbs,” for a moment, she’s unsure. Sure, she loved him, always had, but she was with Jen. She was _happy_ with Jen.

He leans down, his lips a few inches from her lips. She physically shakes, digging her fingers into her palms to keep herself steady; his voice is no more than a growl, “Never again.”

“Ok,” she breathes out.

He smirks, “Go kiss Jen. Gotta get a shower.”

He brushes past her, and she pouts softly until Jen lets out a sigh, “Come sit and get some coffee.”

“I don't want any coffee,” She’s being stubborn, they both know it, but Jen smirks up at her.

“What do you want then?”

She rests her head against the wall, closes her eyes, “Both of you.”

“We’ll see,” is all Jen says, and she blinks, looking at her with confusion, but Jen ignores the look, motions to the chair that Gibbs had left, “We have work soon, so come get coffee.”

Reluctantly, she takes a seat, accepting the cup Jen pours for her. She takes the sip, looks over at her lover, “He’s really here, right? I’m not dreaming.”

“He’s upstairs, getting ready for work.”

“And he knows what’s going on with everyone?”

“Mhmm,” Jen replies, “He’ll make everything okay, Abbs. We tried our best.”

* * *

 

**Gibbs**

Kate and Ziva would be the easiest situation to get done first. He thought about how to approach the subject the entire way to the office. In the end, he decided it was just best to do it discreetly. He had them both meet him in the gym, but he made sure not to the tell the other. He was sure if they knew the other was coming, they wouldn’t show up. They walked in and seeing him, started to turn around.

“Stop.” He growled.

The turned back to him, looked at one another and then walked up to him.

Could they be any more obvious? It was clear they both wanted more but wouldn't try to move past a sexual relationship.

“One of you had better ask the other out before I head slap you both into next week!”

“But Gibbs, Rule 12,” Kate started. He’d made that rule because of Jen, because he wanted to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, because he knew that sometimes personal relationships could interfere. But with Ziva and Kate?

“Rule 51,” he interjected.

“51?” Ziva questioned.

They both looked confused, and for good reason. He’d just made it up. He had to remember to write it down.

“Sometimes you're wrong.” He stood and headed for the door, “You two make a good couple. See where it goes.”

* * *

 

McGee was next. He told him to come with him for a coffee run, so that should’ve been his first clue, but the young man looked hung over. The elevator doors slide shut. Safely inside his “office,” he hit the emergency switch, turning to the Probie. McGee looked both relieved he was there and scared to death. He held back a smirk, handing him a post-it note, “Call that number, get help and then follow the 12-step program!” He ended the sentence with a head slap.

For a moment, McGee looked confused, and then he stepped forward and hugged him, “I’m so glad you’re back, Boss.”

He hugged him back, feeling the man start to shake, “Missed you too, Tim.”

* * *

 

Tony was last. He called the man to come over to his place after work. His senior field agent was someone he was supposed to be able to trust, and yet the thought of his hands on Abby made his blood boil, so he’d saved the man for last. Probably because every time he thought of a way to approach the subject, he wanted to beat the hell out of him.

He just had to remain calm. The two shots of jack helped. DiNozzo descended the stairs in typical DiNozzo fashion, grinning like an idiot.

“Look, Boss, I know you probably wanna thank me for leading the team…” He was up in DiNozzo's face, pushing him against the wall, his lips brushing against the younger man's ear, “Boss?”

_Calm, Jethro, calm_. “If you so much as look at Abby the wrong way, I will castrate you myself.”

Tony swallowed roughly, “Understood.”

He added a head slap just to make sure.

* * *

 

It’s an hour or so after Tony leaves that he hears the front door open, two different sets of footprints enter. He looks at the clean basement, frowns. He really needed to start another boat. All he wanted was them. And maybe their relationship wasn’t what society deemed as normal, but what he wanted was both Jen and Abby. And maybe they wanted that too.

“Gibbs?”

He headed towards the stairs.

* * *

 

**Epilogue: A month later**

**McGee**

He smiled as he let Tony into his apartment. It had taken awhile to gather the courage to talk to the man about his problem, but Tony had been ready to help him through his addiction, helping him clean up his apartment and attending AA with him.

“Ok Probie, old-fashioned Godzilla and popcorn and snacks, even got some soda pop.”

“Thanks Tony.”

Tony grinned, “Not every day you get your life back on track.”

* * *

 

**Kate**

She scanned the restaurant before finding Ziva sitting at a booth in the back. God, she looked stunning. She smiled softly as she reached her, sitting across from her.

“Hi,” she greeted softly.

Ziva smiled at her, “Hi. You look lovely, Kate.”

She felt a blush slip onto her cheeks, “You do too, Z.”

This was really happening. This was an actual date. She almost thought she was dreaming, but she knew it was real.

* * *

 

**Abby**

She bit her lip softly, standing in the doorway to Gibbs’ bedroom. They’d done a lot of cleaning to get his house habitable again after him being gone for so long, but this was still a sacred room.

“Are you sure, Gibbs? You haven't slept in here since...”  _Shannon_ , she finished in her head.

“Come on,” he took her hand, smiling gently.

Jen pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, nudging her, “You want the middle?”

“Yeah,” she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “but are you sure, Gibbs?”

He pulled her into a kiss, and she pressed closer to him, deepening it. Jen's fingers found her hips, stroking absentmindedly while she pressed soft kisses against her neck. 

When he released her, she moved instinctively towards the bed.

His voice is low in her ear as he and Jen got on either side of her, “I'm sure, Abby.”

She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being between them. It was all she wanted, “Never leave again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
